


alive

by harehi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harehi/pseuds/harehi
Summary: Lance can't breathe and he needs to get to Keith to make sure that he's okay.





	alive

**Author's Note:**

> (Remember that time when Keith nearly died at the end of Season 4 via sELf-sAcriFiCE???? This is set DIRECTLY after because me being me as a drama bitch wanted MORE drama - or, mainly dramatic klance to happen ya feel)
> 
> This is just a short thing I wrote aaages ago and found while looking through my old Voltron stuff :)

Lance couldn’t breathe.

He’d had the biggest scare of his life minutes ago and still hadn’t fully recovered from it.

And to think that he was thanking God above for _Lotor_ , of all things? But he was, because if Lotor hadn’t shown up at the _exact_ moment that he had, Keith wouldn’t even be alive.

He scrambled out of his Lion’s pod once they were back on the Castle of Lions and sprinted down to the pod fighter bay.

He arrived just as Keith was coming out from the fighter and didn’t really think about what he was doing when he launched himself at the other boy, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug, his heart still beating fast from the combination of his fear, the adrenaline, the running, having Keith in his arms.

“Lance?” Keith asked, bewildered, “What the hell are you doing? Hello? Lance, get off me!”

Literally, Lance needed to shut him up. His brain was all over the place and he wasn’t thinking either when he pulled back and may have like… Kissed him. Planted his lips right on to the mullet-headed idiot’s.

Keith made a surprised noise and tensed up so freaking violently in Lance’s arms. It could have gotten so awkward, but when Keith slowly eased and started _responding_ to the kiss? Lance felt relief sweep over him.

It was replaced by something else completely when Keith pushed him up against the fighter jet and licked into his mouth.

_Oh shit,_ Lance thought because he didn’t want this to stop.

He had to pull back for a breath and only had time to murmur Keith’s name softly before his lips were claimed again.

There were hands on his hips and at his jaw – warm, large and protecting.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and moaned when Keith pulled him closer so that their hips were aligned.

Keith pulled back from the kiss and Lance breathed roughly, gasping, his breath stuttering when Keith started mouthing at his jaw and neck, leaving kisses on his shoulder, scraping his teeth against his skin.

Lance bit his lip to keep from moaning and held onto Keith tighter, “Don’t do that ever again.”

Keith tensed and glanced at him, “You don’t like teeth?”

“Not that, loser,” he laughed breathlessly, “teeth are super good but don’t ever do something that stupidly dangerous ever again.”

Realisation dawned on Keith’s face and he was quiet for a moment before he offered a quiet, “I’m sorry.”

Lance pulled him in for a tight hug, closing his eyes and breathing him in.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i know it was short, but i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
